Chi Chi no Mi (JCP)
Chi Chi no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to manipulate the blood in their own body and in other people's bodies. It was eaten by Charlotte Kitsune, a half human half Fox Mink hybrid, the 26th daughter of the Charlotte Family, a former member of the Big Mom Pirates, and later a member of the Mochi Pirates. Appearance Strengths & Weaknesses Chi Chi no Mi has many useful strengths. The biggest is it's ability to turn the user's blood into weapons. She can extract the blood from her body to form into swords or blunt objects, and harden them at a moment's notice. She can also form shields as well for defense. She is not only able to use her own blood this, but also the blood of nearby enemies and allies, especially if it's blood that has already been spilled. One of her most common methods of combat is using blood to create long, thick ropes to wrap around her opponents and restrain them. Even enemies who have armament Haki have a difficult time breaking through the restraints. It wasn't until she fought Roronora Zoro when she met someone who had Armament Haki so advanced that she couldn't restrain him. When she creates ropes to restrain her enemies out of blood, she is able to stretch each strand up to up to 10 miles away and up to 15 miles per hour. She can also launch bullets of blood from her fingertips to harm her enemies with the same distance and speed in mind. Charlotte Kitsune is a skilled swordswoman, and as such her preferred weapon to create out of blood is a sword. This ability is useful because if her sword is knocked out of her hand, she can instantly reform the sword and continue battle with little to no delay or hesitation at all. Her shields have been shown the capacity of blocking strikes form Zoro's Three Sword Style. When it was faced with his Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai it was shattered immediately, but the knockback on her end was low enough where she wouldn't be harmed at all and would be able to continue fighting. It should also be noted that she must use Armament Haki in order to harden the blood, so if, for whatever reason, she is unable to use Armament Haki, then her Devil Fruit becomnes pretty much useless for attack or defense. While not an absolute necessity, Charlotte Kitsune does often utilize Observation Haki to have pinpoint accuracy on where her projectiles will strike, and Speed Haki to increase the overal velocity of them. Aside from her attack and defense capabilities, this Devil Fruit also grants her the ability of healing. Because she has control over the blood in her body and other people's bodies she is able to seal up their wounds. She can also take her own blood and transfer it into other people's bodies, or between the bodies of two or more other people. Because of the nature of her Devil Fruit she is actually able to instantly replace the blood in her own body, which means that she can transfer blood from her own body as much as she wants without having to worry about suffering from blood loss. This healing ability works on a celular level. She is able to repair inner organs, or make organ transplants much easier, although they are still rather difficult and take careful time and preparation. This healing ability also allows her to reattach limbs that have been lost in battle, but this capability isn't as perfect as normal healing. It does take several minutes, which means that if she's currently engaged in a battle it's impossible to reattach the limb. Once she starts to reattach it, strands of blood will rise from the body, where the arm was cut off, and the arm itself, and stretch over to each other, tying to each ot her, and then the arm will reconnect with the body. Even after that however it will still take several days for the arm to be jus tlike normal, which means that until that time it will be much easier to cut off than before. Due to the nature of the Chi Chi no Mi being a Logia-type Devil Fruit, it also gives Charlotte Kitsune the ability to transform into blood. This makes evading attacks from enemies incredibly easy unless said enemy is a master of Armament Haki. Trivia Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia